La magie survivra
by ricss of lov
Summary: Après de multiples périples et aventures, toute la Dimension Magique croyait le temps de la paix être revenu. Et si tous se trompaient ?
1. Prologue

« Je crois que vous avez prouvé au monde entier de quoi vous étiez capables. »

Les paroles de Faragonda s'enchaînaient en boucle dans ma tête, inlassablement, comme une mélodie sans fin, accompagnés de quelques souvenirs qui me replongèrent dans le passé. Je me revoyais arriver à Alféa, avec ce rêve devenu réalité : devenir une fée. Je revoyais cette fameuse soirée, où, attaquées par des sorcières, nous avions compris l'importance de l'amitié qui nous liait. Je revoyais ces victoires, ces défaites, ces déceptions et ces petits moments de bonheur. Et je commençais à croire que notre directrice avait raison. Nous avions finalement gagné la guerre, et le temps de la paix était revenu. Je pensais l'histoire de notre conte de fées achevé, pour toujours.

Mais je me trompais.

L'histoire était loin d'être achevée

Elle commençait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1.**

_« Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »_

Grimm.

Des centaines de matins ensoleillés s'étaient succédés, les uns après les autres, inlassablement, suite à la victoire des fées sur les sorciers. Chaque matinée, chaque journée apportait un réjouissement immense à chaque être magique qui regardait le soleil se lever à l'est, et qui regardait le même soleil se coucher à l'ouest une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Après le temps de la guerre, voici venu le temps de la paix. Voilà ce que tous disaient. Et tout, dans ce lieu paisible, portait à croire qu'ils avaient raison de le penser. Depuis quelques mois, aucun incident n'était arrivé et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

À l'école des fées, la rentrée s'était passée convenablement, et les apprenties étaient plus qu'heureuses de reprendre le chemin de l'école. La directrice, elle, avait pris quelques rides au cours de l'été, mais en revanche, sa bonté et sa gentillesse étaient restées les mêmes. La surveillante était toujours aussi stricte, mais les fées ne la blâmaient pas sans la sévérité de Griselda, que restait-il à raconter à ses amies lors des interclasses ? Et puis, elles y étaient habituées. Quant aux professeurs, l'humour de Wizgiz n'avait pas diminué durant les vacances, et la beauté d'Avalon continuait à faire des ravages auprès des étudiantes.

Une jeune femme blonde avançait lentement dans les couloirs, en poussant un grognement toutes les deux secondes. D'une main, elle trainait derrière elle une énorme valise bleue qui semblait contenir deux armoires entières. De son autre main, elle portait trois sacs tout aussi remplis, d'ailleurs on pouvait apercevoir la manche d'un pull rouge qui dépassait, ou également une chaussette vert pomme. Quelques étudiantes, qui se décalaient sur le côté au fur et à mesure que la femme passait, commencèrent à pouffer. Il était vrai que ce spectacle prêtait à rire, d'autant plus que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. On aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle poussa avec lourdeur une grande porte d'une teinte verte, qui donnait sur sa chambre. En poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, souriant bêtement. Elle avait attendu durant tout l'été le moment où elle reviendrait dans cet école, pour la bonne et simple raison que chez elle, ç'a n'avait jamais été la joie. Depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans et que ses parents s'étaient divorcés, un voile sombre avait recouvert les yeux de son père, et son caractère autrefois compréhensif et généreux était devenu froid et peu soucieux d'autrui. Quant à sa mère, elle ne la voyait qu'une fois par an, alors… que dire de plus ?

Elle se leva avec lenteur de son lit, et son regard tomba sur ses énormes sacs éparpillés devant la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été obsédée par son travail, aussi elle se promit de les ranger dans sa penderie lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps. Avec cette résolution, vous pouvez être sûrs que dans un mois, ils n'auront pas bougé. Elle sortit de sa chambre en songeant, un sourire aux lèvres, à cette année de rêve qui l'attendait. Pas d'ennemis, pas d'élèves à former et du repos à volonté… Elle s'assit sur le canapé de la salle du séjour, en réfléchissant à un nouveau concept de robe conçue pour l'été qui aurait a particularité de posséder une fonction « réfrigérateur », et qui refroidirait ainsi le corps durant les jours de canicules extrêmes. C'était une idée folle, mais une idée quand même. Elle sortit un carnet de sa poche, et nota quelques mots inscrits à la va-vite :

robe frigo pr été

Avec satisfaction, elle fourra son bloc-notes dans sa veste. Dans les instants qui suivirent, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à la chevelure chocolat qui tenait une valise rose pâle par la poignée. Ses yeux en amande verts pétillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie, et cette dernière s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Allongée sur son lit, une femme brune à la peau mâte qui devait atteindre la vingtaine environ semblait triste et fatiguée. Ses bras pendaient mollement de part et d'autre de son lit, et son visage n'avait pas d'expressions, simplement une mélancolie qui n'avait pas de remèdes, mis à part le temps. Au printemps dernier, son fiancé avait été tué par les forces du mal, et elle ne s'en était jamais remise complètement. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir du chagrin, comme lorsque sa meilleure amie avait disparu alors qu'elle était enfant, ou même quand elle et ses amies avaient cru qu'une des leurs était morte, mais jamais sa tristesse n'avait atteint ce point de non-retour.

Ses amies avaient tout essayé : la faire sourire, la faire rire, ou même tenter de rallumer la lumière de ses yeux comme autrefois. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait réussi. Elles avaient toutes échoué, et à présent, elles ne pouvaient que regarder leur amie s'autodétruire peu à peu, impuissantes. La jeune fée avait alors préféré prendre du recul, et elle s'était réfugiée chez elle, dans sa planète natale, où tout avait commencé, où elle _l_'avait rencontré. Mais cela ne l'avait guère aidée, et sa tristesse s'était renforcée, comme une carapace protectrice qui l'empêchait de voir le monde autour d'elle.

Durant deux ou trois mois, elle n'avait pas réussi à réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe, et s'éveillait tout les matins avec l'impression que son fiancé allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre, apportant son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau en lui souhaitant une bonne journée pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Inquiets, ses parents avaient consulté un psychologue, mais ce dernier leur avait conseillé d'attendre, que le temps refermerait les blessures et les cicatriserait. Alors ils s'en étaient tenus à ce conseil, voyant leur fille passer son temps dans sa chambre, l'air triste et renfrogné.

À présent, cette phase-ci était passée, laissant place à celle du deuil. Cela durait depuis quelques semaines, et ça n'était pas prêt de se terminer. La fée avait perdu espoir et plus rien ne lui redonnait le sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas que la mort faisait partie de la vie.

« _Au revoir_, maman ! »

Une femme rousse aux yeux bleus azurs claqua la porte du palais de toutes ses forces, en espérant que cela produirait assez de bruit, et faire tomber le vase en porcelaine placé près de l'entrée qui plaisait tant à ses parents. D'ailleurs, ces derniers méritaient-ils qu'elle les appelle de la sorte ? Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais occupés d'elle, étant donné qu'à son premier anniversaire, elle avait du avoir une famille adoptive sur Terre. Un cri de rage gronda dans sa gorge et une barrière de flammes qui épousait les formes de son corps apparut. Consciente d'avoir été trop loin, elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se calmer en respirant longuement par la bouche. Elle était souvent proie à de telles colères, et elle savait que dépassé un certain degré de fureur, elle pouvait faire des dégâts, ainsi elle se forçait à se contrôler. Sa colère descendit doucement et le feu disparut. Elle continua à marcher en soufflant lentement, pour évacuer. Arrivée à l'arrêt de bus, elle posa sa valise au sol et s'assit dessus, le menton dans ses mains. Elle espérait qu'une fois arrivée à Alféa, elle se calmerait et être avec ses meilleures amies l'aiderait. Elles lui manquaient tant. De plus, cette année diffèrerait des autres. Suite à la mort de son fiancé, la fée des fluides ne retournerait pas à l'école cette année. Ses amies étaient très inquiètes pour elle, surtout qu'elle ne donnait de ses nouvelles que tout les quinze jours, prenant chaque fois une voix rauque et fatiguée au téléphone. Quant à la fée de la musique, elle rejoindrait ses amies dans un mois elle avait profité de cet été pour se rapprocher de son père. Il faut dire qu'avec tout les incidents et catastrophes qui s'étaient produits depuis quelques années, elle n'avait pas réussi à passer du temps avec lui.

La fée des flammes se sentait mal. Elle détestait voir son groupe être séparé par les épreuves de la vie. Mais elles n'étaient plus les adolescentes maladroites et entêtées qui étaient arrivées à Alféa il y a cinq ans. Elles avaient grandi, avaient connu la mort, la vie et la destruction. On aurait pu penser qu'avec une si grande amitié et une telle puissance, les Winx étaient enfin heureuses et qu'elles étaient autorisées à vivre leur vie sans se préoccuper des forces du mal.

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple que cela.


End file.
